


Things we do to win

by drabblesetc



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: I dont know how to use thumbs up in a sentence I realized lmao, a bit of blood, not that much violence to be honest, tagged it as violent just in case, theres barely any tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabblesetc/pseuds/drabblesetc
Summary: Octane finds shelter in a small shack with his downed teammate, Revenant. He has no medkits on him to mend his teammate with, so he has to improvise. At one point, Revenant has to as well.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Things we do to win

Everyone hated late games.

It was too tense for some and too boring for the rest. This was where things mostly relied on luck. Who had more ammo, who was caught on lower ground, who was pushing from higher ground, who was sandwiched in between, you couldn’t always see it coming.

Octavio and Revenant hid in a small shack, as they were out of every form of defensive loot possible. Revenant was downed, he assumed a small ball in the corner. Octavio checked their surroundings. He had no medkits to revive his only remaining teammate with, so he was going to have to pull a sneaky one. He stalked from his window, his head barely visible to anyone who decided to turn and look. His eyes followed Ajay’s squad running close, seemingly left as only two as well. She held Renee by her arms, dragging her inside the house to revive her, he guessed. Because Ajay had her drone on her, always, even if she was out of medkits.

Octavio turned his head to face his teammate, who sat, awfully quiet. He must have been fuming, being in his state. Brought a small smile to Octavio’s lips. “They’re patching up in there, compadre.” he pointed out the window, “I’m gonna try to sneak a kit from them.” 

Revenant scoffed. “Get yourself killed to your stupid mission, so I can have peace for a minute.” He breathed out then let himself tip over to his side. 

Octavio flashed a grin hidden behind his mask and snapped a finger, pointing to his teammate. “You got it, brother. Don’t go anywhere!” 

“I won’t. Idiot.”

“Alright!” he exhaled, rubbing his hands together. He pushed the door open, quickly crawled out of it to take guard behind a boulder, away from the enemy squad’s gaze. That is if they were looking. Late game was when everyone was exhausted out of their minds, so when he went in there it was even possible for him to find the enemy team in a circle, playing cards, or something. 

Things like that happened, sometimes. 

Octavio peeked from his cover, watching the house his enemy occupied. He briefly saw a flash of red hair on the second floor window, which was the green light for him to go for it. He was much faster than anyone in the games, anyway.

He crawled his way to the door, slowly pushed it open to reveal one backpack with blood dripping off the waterproof surface of it. Seemed Renee got tired of carrying it as she was being dragged upstairs for her fix. He heard Ajay’s loud voice very clearly. Though Renee chose to speak in a lower volume, he could hear her too.

He slowly approached the backpack he had been eyeing. He thought about snatching it and making a run for it, but it was a big one, and from the outlines of the items inside it looked stuffed with mostly grenades and nothing else. Weird choice of loot to hold on to.

Had he tried his luck with it, it was sure to alarm the duo upstairs. Not even worth the risk, he thought, he froze in place to ponder on what choices he had. 

Not a moment passed before he heard a familiar beep, from Ajay’s old drone D.O.C., right under the window, next to Renee’s sack of nades. It was a useful little piece of tech, helped Octavio plenty of times in many occasions whenever he was paired with her. No wonder it’d help him and his teammate currently waiting for his end back in their little fortress. And even better, it floated in the air. No clanking of any sort.

He leaned forward to grab it, then pushed it against his chest. He took a few steps backwards, so slowly, until he was out. Then he stabbed himself in the leg with the back end of his knife, filling his veins with adrenaline. He took off, smoke raising behind him. 

He was back at the shack in basically no time. He barged in, shoulderbashing the door open for some extra drama. He panted, though barely out of breath. He stood on all fours, pushing the door closed, before he quickly turned to Revenant, with one thumb up. He saw his teammate cover his eyes with his hand and turn his back to him, though didn’t take offense to it. He let go of D.O.C., letting it float over his legs as he sat against the door, just now noticing the small tube that was attached to his abdomen coming out of it, mending him for the small damage he got from his own rush.

“Well, there you go, compadre! A third to our team. Let’s go!” he patted the drone, then pushed it towards his teammate. It quickly connected to simulacrum’s chest, mending him of all the damage he got. 

Revenant pushed himself up with a sigh, his eyes on the drone. “That’s the last squad. Did you see what they had?”

Octavio raised his brows. “Whoa, for real? Then let’s go!” he sprung up on his feet, hopping around. He stumbled backwards with a shove from Revenant. “Heyy, what does it matter, compadre? We got our fists! Come on! You’ve been sulking the whole match.” He softly nudged him back, though his hand was swatted away.

Octavio stepped back with a ‘whoa’, as the death totem raised from the ground. He fidgeted around with excitement. “Man, I love this thing!” he grinned and touched the totem immediately, letting it engulf him in its darkness. He left their shack with Revenant following behind.

He held his jump pad up, yelled “Aerial attack!” before he threw it at his feet. Once it deployed itself he jumped on it, flying to the roof of the enemy fortress. Revenant followed suit, his Kraber out in one hand with 2 bullets left. Octavio peeked down from a hole on the roof, catching no one on the upper floor.

He jolted back with the sudden sound of Revenant Barging in. The enemy waited for him downstairs for sure, though there was no hesitation in his movements. Octavio jumped back on his feet to follow, but the power of the explosion from a frag made him lose his footing and he landed back on his butt.

He heard Revenant shuffle with his comms. “Back at the totem. One of them downed. Go finish or die.”

Octavio nodded to himself, shuffling with his pockets. He pulled out an arc star, he didnt even remember having it. He hopped down on the tiny balcony, leaned forward and threw the arcstar in, to the first floor. He jumped off on the ground, waiting beside the front door with his knife out. 

The shadows covering him faded as he did, he was no longer protected by the totem's contract.

He made eye contact with Revenant, who loomed with his kraber pointed at the door from the window of their shack. He grinned and did a thumbs up, which went ignored. He didn’t mind it. 

He leaned snug against the wall, holding his knife high when said kraber shot the side of his chest, piercing through him. He covered the wound with a hand, then collapsed right where he stood. He stared at the blur that were his hands behind fogged goggles, coated in his blood. His eyes seached around to catch the sight of Revenant, questioning.

Revenant was standing all the same, aiming his rifle at him this time. He didn't understand.

He coughed out rounds of blood, as it also pooled around where he sat, flowing down his abdomen. Cool air hit him by his side with the door he was covering swinging open. His tear filled eyes met with Renee’s, who assumed the wooden wall as her cover, who pointed her rifle at him. She then looked around him without peeking out the door, looking as confused as Octavio was.

The scene was short lived, ending with the sound of another kraber shot, hitting her right in the neck through the wall she hid behind. She fell over with a thud, declaring their win.  
He made out sounds of light footsteps on grass approaching him as his consciousness slowly slipped away. A silhouette towered over his limp body. He managed to look up, meeting his teammate’s gaze.

“At least you’re good at one thing.” Revenant said, and he wanted to laugh, but only coughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make this silly and funny, but the plot went the way it wanted sort of.  
> No, I do not have power over the plots of my own fics  
> Tell me what you think, I love reading comments uwu


End file.
